


In Her Mad Heart

by little Alex (litalex)



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litalex/pseuds/little%20Alex
Summary: The three times Daphne caught Lou and Debbie kissing





	In Her Mad Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [filia_noctis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/filia_noctis/gifts).



> Disclaimer: All belong to Warner Bros., etc.; I own nothing, please don’t sue.
> 
> Story notes: Title partly from Sappho’s “Hymn to Aphrodite”
> 
> Personal notes: Thanks to Prinzenhasserin for beta-ing.

The first time Daphne caught Debbie and Lou kissing, all of them had been crashing at Lou’s. Most of the crew was spread throughout the common room sleeping. Daphne had just finished using the bathroom and simply glanced into Lou’s room. She could just see Debbie and Lou right inside the doorway, laughing softly and sharing kisses.

They seemed oblivious to anything and anyone outside of their interaction. Daphne wondered what was so funny, and then chalked their laughter up to excitement from the success of their adventu— okay, robbery. Then Daphne noticed the wine glasses the two women were still holding and wondered if the kissing was just due to the alcohol.

So, was it just a bit of extra merriment between best friends or was it a regular thing between them? Daphne tried to ignore the strange feeling at the pit of her stomach. Why should she care if her partners in crime were kissing or even having sex? She probably wouldn’t see them again after they received their share of the money. In fact, their whole group had better not see one another after this, just in case some over-zealous cop got smart.

Yet Daphne couldn’t stop wondering. Everyone in the group looked striking, one way or another. Debbie and Lou, especially Lou, were the most classically beautiful. Daphne could just imagine her as some ethereal being — an elven queen or something.

God, Debbie and Lou must be really drunk or something, because Daphne had been staring all this time, and those two still seemed like they hadn’t noticed her.

Daphne resolutely turned away and tiptoed back into the living room, scolding herself a little. She would consider it a complete invasion of privacy if she were in their position, kissing a lover, and she should afford her hosts the same level of courtesy.

*****

The second time Daphne saw Debbie and Lou kissing, the three of them were at some lesbian bar in Brooklyn.

Daphne had just accepted a director job for a biopic with a pansexual protagonist and she wanted to get some insight into the character’s head. She wanted to check out a lesbian bar or two, but didn’t want photos of her at such bar splashed on the front page of a tabloid tomorrow.

And then Daphne’s mind landed on Debbie and Lou. They weren’t the only women Daphne knew were into women — Daphne wasn’t sure they were lesbians, since they both had had relationship with men, from what Daphne could piece together — but she trusted those two like no other human being.

So Daphne went to them and outright asked, “Would you take me to the best lesbian bar in New York?”

The two women smiled. Debbie answered with a question, “Do you have something to tell us, Daphne?”

Daphne explained, “I’m going to direct this movie, and the main character is apparently bi, so I just want to check out the scene.”

Both Debbie and Lou nodded, seeming to accept that without comment.

This easy acceptance led Daphne to blurt out, “I saw you two kissing; that’s why I’m asking you to help me.”

But this had only set them off into laughter again. After finally regaining her composure, Debbie said, “It’s all right; we saw you staring for the last month. Since you asked so nicely, of course we will take you.”

Lou added, “C’mon, we can take my car.”

And so off they went to “the best lesbian bar in New York”.

Daphne tried her best to put on a disguise, with a wig, sunglasses and a baseball cap. And she knew she looked a lot different without make-up on. She still wasn’t sure if people would be able to tell that it was world-famous actress Daphne Kluger underneath the disguise, and kept looking at her hand mirror to check her face. 

Debbie, who was in the passenger seat, finally said, “No one is going to recognize you, and even if they did, they won’t tell; the owners have a strict policy of not letting people out their fellow customers.”

After they arrived at the location, Daphne could already hear the music from outside the door, but that was the same for every night club she had ever been to. After entering, she noted where the DJ was and began to people-watch. All the women were dancing and drinking and generally having fun, and Daphne wondered if she could risk joining them. 

Debbie disappeared for a while, then came back with beers. Daphne had polished off about half of her bottle when Debbie and Lou put down theirs and dragged her to the dance floor. 

At first Debbie and Lou still tried to include her, but midway through the third song — something by Lady Gaga, Daphne thought — they took themselves into a corner, kissing, leaving Daphne to fend for herself.

A tall, feminine-looking woman, probably in her twenties, approached. “Hey, cutie, come dance with me?”

Daphne answered in the positive — of course; it was what she came to this place for — and they tried to share life stories unsuccessfully, as the music was too loud for talking, even though they were practically shouting into each other’s ear. Naturally, Daphne gave the character’s background instead of her own and it seemed to work pretty well.

The woman, whose name was Ashley, was a journalist working at MSNBC, and loved her job there. But that was about all Daphne caught. She was about to shout louder when Ashley asked if she could kiss Daphne.

After a moment of hesitation, Daphne nodded and Ashley pressed in. The kiss was soft, almost like a feather landing on Daphne’s lips. After the somewhat chaste peck, Daphne kissed back, even licking Ashley’s lips lightly.

No doubt glad of the positive response, Ashley deepened the kiss into open-mouthed French kissing. When they finally broke apart, they were both slightly out of breath. It was everything and nothing like Daphne imagined: somewhat less immediately aggressive than a guy, but still clear in its intention.

With a rather confident smile, Ashley told Daphne that sorry, she had to go but, as she slipped a piece of folded paper into Daphne’s jeans pocket, Daphne should call.

Daphne went back to their table, and Debbie and Lou were already sitting there, discussing something rather animatedly. They turned toward Daphne as she came closer, both smiling at her smugly. But Daphne didn’t take the bait, as she didn’t want to talk about her experience.

Soon enough, they agreed on going back to Lou’s place. Clubbing usually energize her, but tonight, it made her feel pretty exhausted, and she got no more insight into the character than before.

*****

The third time Daphne saw Debbie and Lou kiss, Daphne stopped counting. It was the morning after their lesbian bar adventure and Daphne had crashed on the living room couch last night. She was nursing a hell of a hangover, too, even though she hadn’t drunken much.

Not wanting to disturb anything, Daphne grabbed a glass from the cupboards and got water from the faucet. She wondered if any of the nearby restaurants did delivery for breakfast. She’d love some scrambled eggs with ketchup right now. But she’d settle for getting rid of her hangover.

Debbie came out of the bedroom first, in fresh clothes. So Debbie kept some of her clothes here. Maybe she and Lou had decided to make this apartment permanently theirs? Apparently unable to read Daphne’s mind but still damn observant, Debbie handed Daphne a bottle of Advil.

Daphne immediately downed two of the pills and chased them down with the water. “Thanks.”

Debbie smiled. “So, what are your plans regarding that young woman from last night?”

“Nothing.” Daphne shook her head, then immediately regretted it, as the room began to swim. “Our whole interaction was based on a lie. I can’t trust her the way I trust you two.”

“Meaning what? That if we’d offered, you’d say yes?” Debbie said, grinning.

Daphne could feel a blush coming and was disappointed at herself. She never blushed off-screen and this would not be one of those times. But she still nodded.

Debbie looked at her for a long moment. “You would indeed say yes?”

“Yeah,” Daphne squeezed out.

Debbie cocked her head. “Hmm,” she said. “Let me ask Lou…”

It was at that moment Lou strolled into the kitchen in t-shirt and shorts. She pecked Debbie on the lips, then said, “Ask me what?”

Debbie looked like she was just about to answer, but Daphne beat her to it. “If you two would have a threesome with me.”

Yes, back to her confident self, though this wasn’t something she could blackmail her friends into doing; so how useful confidence was remained unknown.

Meanwhile, Lou was frowning. “Because you need verisimilitude for a movie?”

“No, because I trust you two above all else and I want to try a new experience with you.” Daphne blinked. “And you two are really hot.”

Lou and Debbie accepted that as their due, but exchanged a look with each other. Then Debbie said, “Let’s try a kiss first?”

Daphne nodded, put her hands onto Debbie’s face, and touched her lips to Debbie’s. Those lips were ultra soft, reminding Daphne of the expensive lip balm that Debbie kept around. And Daphne could smell the scent of Debbie’s shower gel, something citrusy.

Daphne kept the contact light until she felt Debbie open her mouth and begin to kiss back. Daphne could feel the first tendrils of arousal winding through. Like she suspected, kissing a woman she already knew and trusted felt a lot more exciting than a random would-be hook-up — same as she would feel with a guy.

They spent long moments simply standing there, kissing.

Lou cleared her throat. Daphne and Debbie broke apart, and Debbie moved to peck Lou on the mouth, then said, “She’s all yours, Daphne.”

After a nod of acknowledgement, Daphne pressed in and kissed Lou. At this close range, Daphne could smell something that must be Lou’s natural musk, neither sweat nor perfume, a scent that Daphne found unexpectedly hot.

Daphne wondered for a moment why the two women were so passive when kissing her, then realized they were simply being considerate regarding her inexperience. A swell of gratitude warmed Daphne’s heart and then she could feel a surge of heat flushing through her whole body.

Lou was now kissing back and they necked for long moments, only finally stopping to catch some air.

Asking for both of them at the same time seemed like greed at first, but now felt like the only possible request. It wouldn’t be right to break the pair apart, and the chance they would say no if Daphne asked only one of them was much higher.

“You okay?” Lou asked, her hand still on Daphne’s face.

“Oh, more than okay. Great, in fact,” Daphne answered, smiling. “Can we, um, move it to the bedroom?”

Lou and Debbie burst out laughing. “I guess you are indeed doing great,” Lou finally said.

The three women eventually made it to the bedroom, all the while kissing one another. And as they landed onto the king-sized bed, Daphne couldn’t help but be thankful that she joined the heist that led to this moment.

~~finis~~


End file.
